Mini Shopping Adventure!
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Lance and Pietro take their girls shopping for prom dresses, and Lance gets a little wake up call. Some Lancitty goodness for u fans out there. Lancitty. BetsyxPietro


A/N: Ok, ok, plz don't hate me for pairing Psylocke and Quicksilver. They just both have so much fire, I think. Officially, I brought her into the X-Men Evo timeline through my story Girls from Another Earth. To get this oneshot, you just gotta see Betsy being part of the X-Men and being in a relationship with Pietro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Marvel does. And that genius , Stan Lee, the Stan Man. Wish I could write for them, but I don't!

* * *

Betsy and Kitty knocked on the painted wood door.

"5 bucks says Pietro opens it," Betsy said.

"Done," Kitty laughed as the door opened, revealing a very handsome brown haired boy of about 18.

Kitty squealed and jumped on Lance, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"You SO owe me!" She cried.

"Who, me?" Lance looked confused.

"No," Kitty kissed him. He was so CUTE when he didn't know what the hell was going on. " Betsy."

"All right, all right, let me in this house so I can kill my prom date." Betsy made her way past a VERY content Lance, who still had Kitty in his arms and was supporting her by her thighs. "PIETRO MAXIMOFF! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I'm already there, my lovely lady," Pietro rushed downstairs, looking absolutely delicious in a plain white collared shirt and blue jeans. "I wanted to take some extra time to look good for you today."

"Ya, well your extra time just cost me five bucks, and a hell a lot of my pride," the purple haired beauty retorted, a pout on her lush lips. "However," she circled him, inspecting his lean body once before giving his behind a satisfying smack. "You do look quite smashing."

"Why thank you," Pietro grabbed her and kissed her mouth. _'Hot damn, its nine in the morning and she's already making me fight off the urge to throw her down on the ground. WHY didn't she just stay over last night?'_

"I heard that!" Betsy whispered in his ear. "I didn't stay over because I was exhausted and needed my beauty sleep."

"Oh." Pietro turned to Lance, who had reluctantly let Kitty down. "See, Lance, you may have a Kitten, but I got me a FOX."

Betsy rolled her eyes, Lance made a gagging motion, and Kitty laughed. "Bloody hell, LAME," Betsy dragged Pietro to the door. "Can we please go now before he goes all Casablanca on me?"

"You mean Casanova," Pietro corrected her, giving her a retaliatory smack on the rump.

Kitty giggled. "Like, what is it with those two and their behinds?" she murmured to Lance as they followed Betsy and Pietro out of the house.

"Maybe it's a side effect of Pietro getting in her panties so much," Lance grinned. Kitty hit him in the arm and laughed out loud. "Or maybe he just likes her butt. I don't know how that can be so bad." He twisted his neck to look behind at Kitty's rear. "I like your butt. Don't you like mine?"

Kitty couldn't stop laughing. "You're so insane," she kissed him as they got in the car.

The four were going to the city for the day. Betsy and Kitty had been dying to get real designer dresses for the Prom, and they had been saving up in the hope of scoring a great outfit.

They went through two stores when Betsy made a more farfetched suggestion.

"Let's go into that bridal salon."

"What?" Everyone looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Why not? Bridal salons have bridesmaid dresses, and those can pass as prom dresses. It's worth a try, I think."

"It won't kill us, I guess," Kitty nodded. She turned to her lover. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, Kitten."

"Alright, then, lets go," Pietro said. "Last one before lunch though, I'm flipping starving."

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Complain complain. See if you get any tonight, or ever."

Pietro made a sound that could only be described as a squeak. "Sorry, my love, my queen, my angel."

"Oh, god, whatever."

At the salon, the girls were well taken care of. A saleswoman asked each of them detailed questions concerning their preferred cuts, lengths, colors, and fabrics. Then the woman sent an assistant to the back to fetch dresses that went along with what the girls wanted.

The boys were told to sit on two plush chairs and wait for the girls to come out and model their dresses. Not that either of them minded. Watching your woman come out in hot dress after hot dress was not a bad way to spend the afternoon.

Of course, Pietro, still horny from that morning, thought that taking Betsy into the changing room and having his way with her would be the ideal. But then again, that might result in unwanted consequences, such as getting the cops called in.

Lance, on the other hand, was perfectly happy to see his Kitty come out in gorgeous dress after gorgeous dress. Unlike his friend, he had _still_ not, um, been intimate with Kitty. Sure, he joked about it with her, but truly, he did not want to rush things. She was so young, so lovely. So perfect. Truth be told, he was still getting used to just having her with him.

He applauded as Kitty came out in a blue Chanel cocktail dress the exact color of her eyes. The dress swirled around her slim legs as she twirled, and the strapless neckline displayed her milky shoulders. Kitty giggled. "You like this one?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. Come here," he reached out his arm and pulled her into his lap. "I like this one a lot."

Kitty smiled. "Good. I have like, three more to try on, do you think you could wait a little longer?"

Lance nodded and kissed her. "Set that one aside for me, will ya?"

"Gotta admit, Lance, she looked good," Pietro nodded towards Kitty's dressing room. "You are gonna be one lucky guy at that Prom."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, Pietro-"

The boys looked up to see Betsy in a burnt orange sheath that ended at her knees. Her lean form was perfectly accentuated by the dress, the sweetheart neckline showing off her radiant skin and flawless décolletage. Ever the stud muffin, Pietro knew exactly what to say.

"Uh-um-uh-" Pietro stuttered brilliantly. Betsy came towards him. His eyes were glued to the sway of her hips.

"You like it?"

"Uh-ow!" A sharp jab in the ribs from Lance brought him back to reality.

Betsy smiled. "I take it this one was a yes. I'll go put on my clothes."

Pietro looked over at Lance, and the two gave each other a high five. "Looks like we will be taking the two hottest girls at Bayville to our senior prom," Pietro said.

"Amen, dude," Lance agreed. (A/N Sry, couldn't resist throwing in a little bit of valley in there) Then he heard Kitty's assistant say,

"Oh dear, how did this get in here? Must have been mixed in. Well, you should try it on anyway, dear. You might like a longer length."

Length? Lance wrinkled his clothes. Kitty's legs were too perfect to be hidden behind a dress.

Then she stepped out of the dressing room.

Kitty had put on a flowing, chapel train Vera Wang wedding gown. It was plain, no major embellishments, but her youthful beauty more than made up for it. Lance was taken off to another place, instantly. He was no longer in a bridal shop. Pietro wasn't sitting next to him in a chair. No. He was waiting for her to walk down a long aisle-to walk down to him. A preacher was there, waiting for her arrival. Their friends sat in pews on either side. And she- she was beautiful beyond words. His angel. She was ready to be all his.

"Ow!" This time, he was on the receiving end of a poke in the ribs.

"Lance? Are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked him, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at the dress, fumbling with the skirt. "I know it's a little weird, but the lady said to try it to see if I liked a longer dress, but I don't-"

She was stopped by her boyfriend, who grabbed her around the waist and kissed her as though he was going off to war. "Wow," she murmured when he pulled away. "Guess you like me in a wedding dress?"

"Wrong," he whispered huskily in her ear. "I love you in a wedding dress." Immediately after saying it, Lance winced. What if she freaked out?

But Kitty smiled up at him. The look in her eyes reassured him. "Really?"

"Yeah. But for Prom, I think I like the blue one best still."

"Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick," Pietro muttered.

Lance and Kitty ignored him. "I-I guess I'll take the blue one then," Kitty said, blushing. Lance nodded and kissed her again.

_I swear to God, Kitty Pryde, I'm gonna get you in a wedding dress again. As soon as I can, I'm gonna make you mine. I want you with me too badly not to do it. And when Avalanche wants something, he gets it. _


End file.
